Lachlan Hoffmann
"Damn I could go for a cold glass of Nuka Cola right now" -Lachlan Hoffmann The Vault Born in Vault 116 in the Columbia Commonwealth near the Capitol Wasteland Lachlan in his Young age learned a lot about Science Electronics Robotics a little bit about hacking and even a bit about energy weapons. Leaving Vault 116 One day in the Vault the Reactor went into a meltdown the reason why is unknown. Lachlan was 22 when this happened. The Overseer started an evacuation almost everyone got out except a few they where killed in the explosion. The explosion attracted a group of raiders they started to fire the second they found them in the fight the guards took down a few but were no match for the size and weaponry of the group. The Adults told Lachlan and the other younger Vault Dwellers to lead the other children to safety they sneaked away during the shootout. The Wastes Lachlan and the others that were around his age lead the group to a old cellar they then went out to find the other Vault dwellers. They were stopped by a group of raiders roaming the wastes looking for for people to terrorize. The raiders spotted them and started running towards them the mutants killed most of the survivors the ones who weren't killed scattered. After this Lachlan roamed the wastes for a while and stumbled upon an Enclave outpost the Enclave soldiers saw him and noticed his Vault 116 unifrom and pip-boy 3000 they captured him and he was sent to an Enclave base for one and a half years to train and bring him into the Enclave. The Enclave Lachlan was trained by the Enclave for a few months then was sent on various missions he was a private back then. He soon starting hearing people talk about what the Enclave was doing he thought what the Enclave was doing was wrong as well and joined in. They convinced other privates that it was wrong and even an officer a lieutenant and a scientist. They then brought this up with high command but were told to stop or they would be branded as traitors. not long after a small war started both sides sustained a few casualties they then went to the hanger and took a few Vertibirds and some resources and anything else they could take with them. All of the Vertibirds got out only taking minor damage they then went to Fort Jackson. Current Operations Lachlan is mostly doing mercenary work like most of the Enclave Outcasts soldiers and is working on the Tactical Plasma Rifle Mark II Prototype. His combat experience Even though he prefers not to fight he can be a large threat to any foe that forces him to attack. He mainly knows how to use his Plasma rifle and Laser pistol but also is rather deadly with his displacer glove. (WIP) Notes This character was created by user:Spocklan116 (Spocklan likes it to be on a page rather then his profile page because it can be easily found by others) Category:Characters